Lo que te hace hermosa
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Para mi, Chrona es la chica mas hermosa del Shibusen y del mundo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella...quieres saber el porque?/Kid POV/song-fic/Feliz dia de los enamorados!


**Yo: **Hola gente bonita y publico conocedor! (?) (mira a Tsuki y ve que esta tiene mirada asesina)...Tsuki, mi querida amiga...como has estado? hace años que no nos veiamos verdad?

**Tsuki: **...

**Yo: **mencione que hoy es el dia del amor y la amistad?... y que te quiero mucho?

**Tsuki: **si yo tambien te quiero

**Yo: **en serio? OwO

**Tsuki: **claro...te quiero...pero degollar

**Yo: **O_O...no fue mi intencion lo juro T_T...de hecho los proximos capitulos de DV y SR estan en progreso...aun no los abandono lo juro...pero es que he estado muy ocupada y con eso de que tengo bloqueo mental para esos dos fics no puedo evitar traer cortos one-shots...en vardad lo lamento Q_Q

**Tsuki: **que bueno que lo lamentas...malo si no...pero, como te atreves, llevas mas de dos meses sin actualizar Hoshi...¡2 BENDITOS MESES!...y luego vienes aqui con otros fics...no digo que este mal...pero concentrate primero en una cosa y despues haces otra

** Yo: **lo seeeeeeeee T_T y no sabes lo apenada que estoy, pero es que en serio ya no puedo mas...para los otros fics se me ocurren muchas cosas, escenas que ni yo misma pense capaz de imaginar, pero cuando comienzo a plantearlo sobre el papel mi mente se pone en blanco y no puedo continuar...lo peor del asunto es que mis dos escuelas absorven todo de mi

**Tsuki: **ya ya...en eso estoy de acuerdo...pero sigues decepcionandome...de seguir asi creo que me tomare otras vacaciones

**Yo: **y como para cuando dices que la quieres OwO

**Tsuki: **no me provoques Hoshi ¬¬

**Yo: **gomen, gomen...pero ya, te prometo que la proxima semana subire los capitulos de los otros fics aunque la vida se me vaya en ello...pero por lo mientras dejame subir este como pequeño regalo por el dia de 'san valentin' te parece?

**Tsuki: **de acuero ¬_¬ y ya de paso di el disclaimer

**Yo: **okay ^_^...los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen d lo contrario seria estupidamente rica y feliz...la cancion 'What makes you beautiful' tampoco es mia es de One Direction...sin mas que decir...DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Lo que te hace hermosa**

**Kid POV**

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make-up to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Chrona, la mas hermosa del Shibusen…hermosa y muy insegura, aunque aun no sabemos muy bien el porque, tal vez fue por todos esos 'castigos' impuestos por Medusa o tal ves por Ragnarok o habrá algo mas, no lo se y la verdad es que no me importa

Para mí, esa chica peli-rosa es la más linda que haya existido nunca, y no solo yo opino de esa forma, pues cuando entra al aula de clases todos los fenómenos…ejem, es decir, todos nuestro compañeros de clases dirigen su mirada hacia donde ella esta. Y es que ella es naturalmente bella, no necesita de maquillaje para resaltar ni siquiera para cubrir esa fina y tersa piel…mientras siga siendo como es (torpe, insegura, calida, tierna, tímida y entregada a sus amigos) para mi es mucho mas que suficiente

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

A cualquier persona que se le pregunte –dentro y fuera del salón _'__Crescent_ _Moon'_- si Chrona es una chica de buen corazón y alma pura, ese alguien responderá con un rotundo _'SI'_, ya que –aunque al principio haya sido enemiga de la escuela- es una chica muy fuerte (cuando de peleas se trata), muy dulce y muy caritativa, tanto que ha todo mundo a logrado conquistar. Todos lo saben…todos menos ella

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

Esa chica de agraciado cuerpo y ojos bastamente azules como el cielo ilumina mi mundo como nadie mas lo ha hecho

La forma en la que su cabello se mueve al compás del viento y ante este suceso ella lo aparte con un ágil movimiento de muñeca hace que mi ser se sobrecargue, de pies a cabeza, de algo que nunca antes había experimentado y que me hace sentir tan lleno, tan libre, tan…tan enamorado de ella

Pero lo que mas me encanta y me vuelve loco es su sonrisa…la primera ves que la vi sonreír fue como una bofetada en la mejilla…desde ahí siempre he querido verla sonreír, ya que fue precisamente su bella y simétrica sonrisa lo que me cautivo…y me fascina mas cuando sonríe ruborizada por algún comentario mío y ve hacia el suelo, esa sonrisa es la que me hace pensar _"Chrona es verdaderamente hermosa"…_pero ella aun no se da cuenta

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Si tan solo Chrona pudiera ver lo que yo puedo ver en ella entendería el porque la amo demasiado y el porque la quiero a mi lado tan desesperadamente

En estos momentos, mirándola detenidamente –como casi siempre- no puedo comprender el porque no puede darse cuenta de cuanto llama mi atención (y vuelvo a repetir no solo la mía), porque no puede darse cuenta de que es tan hermosa

Y yo, un simple shinigami, en pleno crecimiento, con las hormonas alborotadas, no puedo acercármele y confesar mis sentimientos por ella…no porque no quiera, sino porque tengo miedo…si, yo, un dios de la muerte que no debe temerle a nada ni nadie, le temo al rechazo

_So girl come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eyes_

-¿Kid-kun, en que piensas?-pregunta Chrona quien esta a mi lado

-En ti-¿lo habré dicho o lo pensé?

-¿Qué?-pregunto sonrojada

-_'Idiota'_-me dije a mi mismo-que pienso en ti…burones, si en tiburones-genial la excusa mas estupida que se me ocurrió jamás

-Aaah-es mi imaginación o sonó decepcionada

-Discúlpame Chrona, ¿necesitabas algo?-pregunte recuperando mi compostura y es que estar cerca de ella me pone exageradamente nervioso

-Etoo…no…yo solo…bueno…no, nada…lamento ha-haber interrumpido tus re-reflexiones acerca de los a-animales ma-marinos-se disculpo y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que se alejara mas mi mano salio disparada hacia ella y la sujete por el brazo -por puro reflejo- impidiéndole que se marchara… ¿ya he mencionado que, cuando se trata de ella, mi cuerpo parece reaccionar por voluntad propia?

-Chrona, hay…hay algo que necesito y debo decirte-¿es mi imaginación o la temperatura esta aumentando?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada

-Aquí no, vayamos a un lugar mas intimo-y antes de que Chrona pudiera rehusarse la arrastre fuera del salón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En estos momentos nos encontramos en unos de los balcones que hay en Shibusen…rayos estoy muy nervioso…pero si no es ahora, nunca tendré una oportunidad como esta

Como deberé empezar… ¿Chrona, te traje aquí porque quiero decirte que me gustas?...no, demasiado simple… ¡te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi y por eso te quiero como mi novia!...no, muy efusivo y si lo digo así se asustara…aaaargh como debo decirlo…

-¿Kid-kun, te encuentras bien?-aaaah Chrona no me hables con ese tono inocente y preocupado, me pones mas nervioso

-Bien…ejem…la verdad es que no se como decirte esto…todo seria mas fácil si te lo cantara pero en estos momento mi voz no es muy buena así que…aquí voy…-vaya 'hombre' que resulte ser-Chrona desde hace un tiempo para acá, he sentido esto en mi interior y no había podido sacarlo hasta hoy…

-¿Estabas enfermo del estomago?-pregunto inocentemente interrumpiendo mi oración

-¿Quéeee? ¡Noooo!-tierra por favor ten piedad de mi alma y trágame ahora que mi integridad sigue en un nivel aguantable

-¿Entonces que es?

-Bueno veras, yo…etto…Chrona, desde hace algún tiempo he estado enamorado de ti pero no sabia como decirlo, hasta ahora claro; y la verdad es que me harías muy feliz…no, no solo feliz, sino extremadamente dichoso si fueras mi novia-bien lo dije, lo hice…pero porque aun siento este peso sobre los hombros

Chrona se sonrojo a mas no poder de pies a cabeza, desvió su mirada de la mía y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con las manos

-Kid-kun, yo…-oh no, lo sabia, aquí viene el rechazo…y aunque sabia que esto podía ocurrir, no dejara de doler

-Lo entiendo Chrona…-las lagrimas comenzaron a correr en mi interior-de todos modos, gracias por escucharme-y para ahórrame la humillación decidí irme sin mirar atrás

-¡Espera Kid-kun!-me detuve, pero no me volví, ¿es que acaso quería verme llorar de verdad?-no-no me has de-dejado terminar

-¿Qué?-me volví para encararla, ella lucia una sonrisa grande, radiante…hermosa

-Lo que quiero decir es que me encantaría ser tu novia, Kid-kun-lo dijo sin tartamudear

-¿En serio?-pregunte inseguro

-Seria el honor más grande que me hayan otorgado-contesto simplemente

Y sin más corrí hacia ella, la abrace fuertemente –sin llegar a lastimarla- y la levante del suelo para girar con ella aun entre mis brazos…fui algo efusivo, lo se, pero es que no me pude contener, por fin tenia a la chica que más amaba para mi y solo para mi **(N/A: Kid egoísta y posesivo _)**

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

-Eres hermosa Chrona-dije depositándola en suelo firme pero aun sin soltarla

-Gracias-contestó más roja que un tomate y sin poderme contener mas la bese…al principio fue un beso suave, casto, puro; que término convirtiéndose en un beso feroz, voraz, apasionado…jamás creí que Chrona tuviera una fase así y saben que… ¡me encanto!

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Ahora que Chrona estará a mi lado –por un tiempo que será eterno- podré admirar esa belleza que solo le pertenece a ella…y aunque ella no lo sepa, su timidez, su inocencia, su cariño, su calida sonrisa sincera, sus ojos, su cabello ; todo aquello –y muchas cosas mas- es lo que la hacen verdaderamente hermosa para mi

**FIN**

* * *

**Yo: **bueno pues la verdad no tengo mas que decir

**Tsuki: **si con las tontas excusas que ya dijiste, ya no se te ocurre nada mas verdad?

**Yo: **no son excusas, son la puritita verdad

**Tsuki: **si claaaaaaaaaro, como digas ¬¬

**Yo: **pues no me creas y ya...no necesito tu sarcasmo...no te necesito Q_Q

**Tsuki: **tranquilizate...esto ya parece una pelea de pareja...pero bueno, solo por esta ultima ves te perdonare porque al menos esta vez si es un KidxChrona ;)

**Yo: **gracias oh piadosa Tsuki...en verdad t lo agradezco

**Tsuki:** si si como sea...ya di tus ultimas palabras...es decir...tu despedida...no lo que quiero decir es...aaaaaaaaaah olvidalo ya me voy (se levanta de su asiento y se va de la habitacion)

**Yo:** bueno, ya que Tsuki se ha ido, creo que es hora de que yo tambien lo haga...si les gusto, si no le agrado, si tienen quejas o alguna sugerencia por favor dejenlo en un review siiii? no sean malitos...de antemano gracias por leer...se les quiere...bye-bye n.n


End file.
